Still Doll
by The Blue Rose Girl
Summary: She was to be his Still Doll, his beautiful pet. She hated him. But it seemed that fate had so much more in store for Yuki Cross... and the choice of which path to follow will not be simple... KanamexYuki One-sided RidoxYuki. Betaed by The Three Gospels
1. First Night: Still Doll

**~ First Night: Still Doll ~**

_~ Yuuki's POV ~_

We all walked decisively forwards, our minds anything but decisive. The huge, dark green walls of the maze loomed in front of us, the small lights set into the ground illuminating the mist. I could hear the rustling of silks and satins, the steps of expensive, designer shoes upon the earth. I could taste the fear, the anticipation, the excitement in the air. I could sense the adrenaline thumping through all of our veins, and we hadn't even started yet.

The top of the marble, pillared marquee in the centre of the maze was just visible, lit up across the deep indigo sky, scattered with diamond-like stars and smeared with black clouds. It was our destination; the centre of the maze, our current centre of the universe, and perhaps our last.

We stopped at the wide entrance, striking defiant poses, full of attitude. _Pureblood_ poses, the kind that screamed out our authority in the world. Ha! As if any of us have any of that in this situation- which, by the way, I would pretty much do anything to get out of. I don't think that any one of us has quite accepted what we are doing, what we are risking. Not fully, at least.

We are the final Still Dolls. Or, at least, we are competing for the place of Still Doll. And we don't have a choice about it. All seven of us purebloods were chosen by the royal family, the Kurans- who you have to be either a) suicidal or b) stupidly courageous to disobey- to compete for the place of Prince Kaname Kuran's Still Doll. A Still Doll is something that only a member of the royal family can ever possess. They are the most loyal of servants, the fiercest of protectors, the closest of companions. They are forced to be through this contest.

Only one girl will survive tonight. She will become the Prince's Still Doll.

Even as I pushed the masquerade mask gently into place, I knew in my heart that I wanted to die. I would hate nothing more to be the Still Doll to the Prince. I would hate every second of it. I hate the Prince, and life as his Still Doll would be a living nightmare; Still Doll to the one I hate, to someone I do not respect in the slightest? This isn't my place. But along with the others, I ran inside, into the labyrinth.

We quickly came to a fork, with four different paths. Three took the far left, one took the middle left, another took the far right, and me and a girl in pink took the middle right. I felt her hot on my hells as we ran, looking around for any indication of… what exactly?

There was a small turning nearby. I felt light glimmering on my face, and looked around. Down a dead end was a vanity table full of glittering jewellery- diamonds, emeralds, rubies…

We both stopped. Was it a trick? Somehow, it didn't feel so. Then again, the whole place didn't feel very dangerous at all. I watched as the girl in pink wandered forwards, eyes fixed on the sparkling jewels. I stepped backwards, away from the dead end. I don't know what made me do that. Maybe it was instinct. Maybe I was too wary. Maybe… a little part of me didn't want to die, and I knew subconsciously that if I touched it I would.

The girl reached out slowly, and picked up a necklace, fingering the many layers of diamonds, face alight with the dancing beams of light, transfixed. For a moment, I thought that nothing was wrong. Then I saw the smile fade from her face, and in less a second later, she burst into glittery pink dust, the diamond necklace falling to the floor with a tinkling, dull clunk.

I turned my back and walked the way I was going. One girl down. And what a macabre sight it had been.

* * *

_~ Kaname's POV ~_

Deep pink, forest green, golden yellow, silvery grey, regal purple, fiery red and a beautiful, inky indigo.

They each ran into the maze, taking different paths. I watched from the marquee in the centre, smiling slightly. So one of these will become my Still Doll. Let's see what they have to show me.

Three of them ran to my far left, heading straight for a corner that was draped in thick lengths of coloured silk. I took up a ribbon from a seat by my side and twisted it around my fingers. As I did so, a length of silk wrapped around the red girl's torso, trapping her. The others ran on, passing through the silk. I twisted harder, wanting to see what she would do. The result was disappointing- instead of cutting the silk away, she struggled harder and got more tangled. Out of pure frustration and annoyance, I tied the ribbon in a knot and pulled hard. The lengths of silk blew about as she burst into glittering red dust, and nothing more. One down.

Two girls, the pink and the indigo one, caught my eye. I took a handful of jewels and sprinkled them. A table full of jewellery landed in a dead end nearby. Both of them stopped looking around. They were still for a moment, then the pink one drifted towards them.

It was the girl in indigo that interested me. My gaze wandered over her, taking in her slim figure, her long red hair done up in a messy bun at the back of her head. I found myself even more frustrated- this time at that, just like the other girls, the top of her face was concealed behind the mask. I wanted to see her, see her face properly; suddenly, I was aware that I felt a pull towards this girl, a desire to watch her, her every movement, watch her _succeed. _I wanted to see more of her. I didn't want her to die. Not yet.

I felt a jolt of happiness as she stepped away from the jewels. The other girl picked up a necklace, face full of awe. I could almost see the poison coursing through her veins from the necklace. She, too, was destroyed, leaving glittering pink powder in the air.

I decided to keep an eye on the girl in indigo.

* * *

_~Yuuki's POV~_

Why was I running? Was it just instant survival instinct?

I sprinted through the pathways, skirt billowing out behind me. Diversions glittered at me, but I ignored them. I stopped once or twice, looking around for any trace, and indication of the other girls I had entered the maze with. Maybe if we made it to the middle at the same time, he would just choose one of us, and let the other one live. I had to try.

A sudden waterfall burst out in front of me as i turned a corner, blocking my path. I was about to walk straight through, but stopped at the last minuet. Another trick? I picked up a fallen leaf and tossed it through the water. It disintegrated instantly.

I turned back the other way, the mist whooshing aside as I jogged through. Every breath was searing in my throat, every footstep burning in my muscles. A dull ache settled in my chest. Even as my breathing became irregular, I could sense something odd about the air. It was thicker, muggy, like it suddenly weighed more.

Then I heard it. A deep, guttural rumbling coming from… above? I looked up and gave a shriek, jumping back and holding my breath. A monster of a creature was suspended almost directly above where I was just standing, held up by a steel, woven net. I followed the strong wires holding it up and saw that it was attached to some kind of pressure pad, which made me realise that I almost released the creature. It had foot-long fangs, and looked like it had been swimming in sewage, gunk tangled it its matted fur.

I turned back yet again, leaving the slumbering monster and heading up the last available path. Above hung odd, glowing spun-glass balls held up only by thin threads of what looked like spider silk. I took a tentative step forwards, scanning the ground for any more pressure pads.

I came across no pressure pads, but halfway along I spotted another silk thread, this time in my path at ankle-height and looking suspiciously like a tripwire. I had almost missed it, but I had seen it just out of the corner of my eye. I stepped over it and came out the other side unharmed.

* * *

_~Kaname's POV ~_

I looked around again, and saw the pureblood in green reaching out to a flower in the wall of the maze, which was glittering mysteriously. She appeared to think that it was some sort of charm or enchanted talisman that might aid her. It was enchanted, but not in the way she thought. As soon as her fingertips brushed it, I bought my hands together. The walls began to close in on her, and she tried running and pushing out the walls. I gave a sigh of exasperation. Why not scale the hedge and get out through the top? She burst into dust within seconds, trying to push out the walls. Third gone.

A shriek caught my attention. The girl in indigo was looking up at the slumbering beast suspended above a path. She turned away, and I realised that she must have met the deadly water already, since she turned away from it. I could smell disintegration in the air- she must have tossed something in to test it. My liking for her increased- she isn't just beautiful, but clever as well.

I was pleasantly surprised as she found the tripwire up the last available path and avoided it. She was, by far, the best candidate so far. I watched in mild amusement as a girl in yellow followed her, apparently planning on ambushing her. Her eyes were so fixed on the indigo girl that she triggered the trap. The tripwire snapped, and the glass orbs smashed upon the ground, and a great screaming filled the air. The vengeful spirits surrounded the girl in yellow as she screamed out.

I suddenly- inexplicably- wanted to yell out a desperate warning for the girl in indigo as she turned to look behind her. Again, to my elation, she showed initiative and ran from the scene, three ghosts pursuing her, wailing and clawing at the air with hands made of wisps of smoke.

The girl in yellow burst as the spirits ripped her apart, screaming hoarsely as they did so. And the fourth was gone.

* * *

_~ Yuuki's POV ~_

She must have been tailing me. I ran as soon as I saw the spirits around the girl in yellow, as soon as I saw the pure blood spattering the floor. I could hear the eerie howling behind me of those spirits chasing me. I turned down a dark dead end, confusing them momentarily. Seizing my chance, I drew a long, sliver sword from my waist where it lay hidden and slashed with all my might.

I don't have a single idea how it works, but the spirits somehow were cut, throwing their heads back and giving screams reminiscent of banshees. They were simply smoke as I ran through them, sheathing my sword once more. This guy is not playing games. This is _real_.

* * *

_~ Kaname's POV ~_

It was indisputable. That was the girl. The one I wanted. I wanted her to _win_.

So I had control, didn't I? My game. My rules.

So. I watched as the girl in silvery grey ran towards the beast that my favourite girl had avoided earlier. _My girl._ Now that sounds good. I released the beast before the silver girl got to the pressure pad, slashing my hand through the air.

There was a rumbling thud as the beast hit the ground hard, waking up instantly. The girl shielded her face as the creature rose up and roared, long and loud. She ran the opposite direction, straight towards the wall of water.

I turned my gaze away as she ran through, breaking into glittering powder. Now, for the last one…

It didn't look like I had to worry, however. My girl was very, very close to the end, running along a pathway full of mirrors. There was one huge unframed one at the end, the last obstacle. Then I saw the reflection.

The girl in purple was running towards the mirror as well. My temper got the better of me, and shattered the mirrors surrounding the girl in purple, the shards flying towards her and imbedding themselves deep in her skin. She screamed out, already disintegrating into shimmering dust. The girl in indigo turned again to see, and again I saw another danger- every part of me screamed at her to run-

She turned just in time, and saw the reflection in the only mirror left. She paused for a second, as if to validate what she had seen, then ran straight for the mirror. _Yes._

* * *

_~ Yuuki's POV ~_

Every side of me, mirrors, showing me my reflection. Mirrors everywhere, and a thousand or more Yuukis running. Everything was blurry, like a dream- I wasn't in control, I couldn't think straight. I just ran, ran straight for the mirror at the end of the path.

There was a shattering of glass, and screaming. I turned to look. Another girl in purple, screaming and screaming. I could bear it. I turned around to look towards the mirror-

-and the world seemed to stop. There, my reflection. The reflection of the dying pureblood. And the reflection of a monster that was definitely not there before. It was something- what I could guess in a millisecond- was a creature that could not be looked at directly. That could only be seen in a mirror. And it was terrible- I did not want to face it, especially if I could not see it.

I ran. I ran straight for it- or for its reflection. Or… I don't even know. I don't know whether I want to live or die. I just ran. I smashed straight through the mirror, eyes tight shut. I felt the glass falling against my skin, smelt the blood in the air, heard the crushing noise of almost-silence.

I kept running, a gust of wind blowing from behind me, no doubt from the death of the girl, billowing at my skirt and loose hair. When it was over, I felt my mask fall to the floor, exposing my upper face. And I looked up. And there he was.

Oh no.

* * *

_~ Kaname's POV ~_

She was utterly beautiful. The way the indigo silk sat against her skin, contrasting with her skin; those tiny diamonds glittering at her neckline and the hem of her sleeves and skirt. The way her dress hung off her perfect, slim figure. The curve of her alabaster neck, the shape of her full lips, the way her deep red hair, like fire, fell about her shoulders in searing tendrils.

Most of all, I absolutely _adored_ her eyes. The defiance, the fire, the burning passion all ringed by dark, smudgy black and long lashes. She _must_ be Yuuki Cross- only she had colour changing eyes, according the profiles I had read. Right now, they were a burnt umber shade, with flecks of gold running through them.

I stepped down slowly, a smile upon my lips. She stayed put, watching my every move. Everything about her delighted me. Never, never in my life had I felt so strongly about one girl, and certainly not in this short amount of time.

I reached where she stood, looking up at me steadily. Then, I turned her quickly, slipping the ribbon around her neck before she had time to react. As soon as it was tied into place, I slipped my hands over the silk covering her arms, wrapping my fingers around her wrists tightly and speaking the only words that made sense.

* * *

_~ Yuuki's POV ~_

I could barely breathe, and not just through anticipation. I found- to my horror- that he was utterly breathtaking when he smiled. I watched the graceful movement in the way he walked, that overwhelming way he looked at me, the way he was smiling.

That's when I knew I had let my guard down. His hands were on my shoulders, and he swung me around, so fast it was dizzying. He was tying something around me neck, something silky with a hard but light pendant. Then, I almost shivered has he slid his hands from my skin, his fingers gently but firmly wrapping around my wrists. His voice, when he spoke, was smooth and collected, with a purr to it that surprised me and infuriated me at the same time.

"You are mine… Yuuki Cross…"

I felt dizzy… his hand was over my eyes… damn it, the guy was… ah…

"My Still Doll… my beautiful marionette…"

He can't do this to me… I have to fight back… but I've fought too much tonight…

"Mine, and mine alone... you are mine…"

I yielded to him, too tired to fight… and somehow, it was like I wanted to give in…

I closed my eyes, and let the black engulf me.

* * *

_~ Kaname's POV ~_

I felt her melt against me, her shining strands of hair dripping over my arms like skeins of woven fire. I lifted up her slender figure, and saw that her face was perfectly serene, soft and still. I ran my fingers through her hair, held her tight, and flashed.

Whirls of colour and flashes of voices flashed past, air current ruffling and rustling around us like it was woven into fabric. When it stopped, there was cool, crisp night air, the scent of roses, the tinkling hiss of falling water, and burning patches of light coming from the vast silhouette before us.

Welcome to your new residence, Yuuki Cross.

**~ First Night: Still Doll /end ~**

* * *

**RECCOMENDED: Death by Diamonds and Pearls by Band of Skulls (listen to it while you read this!)**

**So? What did you think? It's my first FanFiction… or written work that I've shown to anyone besides my English teacher… ever…! Actually, not true- the lovely Three Gospels read it beforehand to Beta it…**

**Okay, enough is enough. So, a few notes: yes, I took the maze concept from the promo for Britain's Next Top Model Cycle 6… that's why I said to listen to the song on the ad while reading this...**

**Big thank-you to previously mentioned authors, The Three Gospels, for Beta Reading this otherwise punctuation-less, grammatically error-ridden, spelling mistake strewn and otherwise pathetic attempt for a story. Thanks! (By the way, I highly recommend their VK FanFic, Kiss From A Rose. It rocks. Period.)**

**Anyhoo… please press that pretty yellow speech bubble and tell me how I did… and earn a brand new Night! Although, I'm having fun, so I might just post a new chapter anyways… okay, shutting up now…**

**Ja Ne!**


	2. Second Night: Oujisama

**~ Second Night: Ouji-sama ~**

_~ Yuuki's POV ~_

I woke up with a screaming, burning pain in my head, centred right at the core. Wait… centre …maze… Still Doll…

… NO! No, no, no, no, no! This is not happening! Not happening- ouch! Ahh, my head really hurts…

I looked around once my vision cleared a little. It was the most beautiful room I had ever seen in my life- bearing in mind that I _am_ a pureblood, after all, so I had seen some pretty magnificent rooms. I was lying on a canopy four-poster bed under a thin, soft silk cover, my head resting on a ruffled pillow. It was all in shimmery black silk. I could just about make out, through my current annoying fuzzy vision, tables of polished ebony and matching bookcases filled with sleek leather volumes, crystal figurines, a carved wooden chest, a chandelier glittering in the low light, a dressing table with a glass mirror and vast floor-length windows draped in more black silk.

I sat up slowly, my vision coming back to me. Damn, that guy has some strong pureblood powers. How annoying. I got up off the bed, the silk bed sheets falling off me, and made my way to the dressing table.

What I saw there made me gasp. There, around my neck, was undeniable, indisputable and downright soul-crushing proof that I was Prince Kaname Kuran's Still Doll; a little silver bell on a black silk ribbon. The Still Doll Charm.

I knew this because someone I used to know, Seiren, became one for the king and queen. She deserved it- she's a damn good fighter, and her stealth is phenomenal. I don't care if she's just an aristocrat, she's frickin' awesome. But me? I mean, yes, I'm one of the best fighters in the world, and yes, I am a pureblood, and yes, I'm a year younger than the Prince, and _yes_, damn it, I'm a very good choice, but I hate him. _I hate him. _He takes what he wants, when he wants, and doesn't think twice about it. And all the girls love him because he happens to be rich, royal and handsome. That doesn't make him _nice_.

My head was feeling much better so I got up and opened the curtains a bit. The sun was just about rising, and I couldn't help but smile at how the huge gardens were bathed in so many beautiful colours.

Then I saw a silver head that I would recognise anywhere. I grinned and opened the window to the cool outdoors and jumped out, landing neatly three stories below. The girl's head flicked around in a finely honed instinct. When she saw me, her face lit up in a rare smile.

"Yuuki, you're awake," Seiren said as I walked over to her. I examined her carefully- she was a little taller, and her hair had grown out a little, and she was dressed a little more sophisticatedly, but otherwise she was just the same. "I was beginning to worry, and so was Ouji-sama."

"Ouji-sama?" I asked, confused. My face darkened. "Oh. _Him_."

"Don't make that face," Seiren said, tucking a strand of loose hair behind my ear gently. "Is it really that bad? I mean," she said, cutting me off as I opened my mouth, "you admit that you admire him a little."

"Barely enough to pass as so," I said firmly, folding my arms. "I said that he had some redeeming qualities, but- AH!"

A terrible, burning, sizzling heat had just seared on my skin where the silver bell rested. My hands flew to my neck, holding the bell, and my eyes widened in shock. It was hot, like it had been lying in the sun all day.

"He's calling you," Seiren told me, touching her own bell with a soft ringing noise. "I know. It hurts. But you have to go; otherwise it gets worse and worse the longer you disobey orders. That's the way it works. You had better go."

"N-no way!" I said even as a second bout of heat burned my skin. I let go of the silver bell. "I won't give him the satisfaction!"

"Satisfaction?" She said, half laughing. "Yuuki, no. You need to go. Trust me, disobeying orders is not a good idea- even if it's you."

"E-even if- ouch!" The pain was getting worse. I bent over a little, clutching my throat.

"Yes," continued Seiren, placing a hand on my bare shoulder. "Didn't I just tell you that Ouji-sama was beginning to worry about you? I don't know what you did, but he's already started to like you."

"T-t-that's c-complete- AHH!" The bell burned it's worst yet, and this time it continued on, pain stabbing at my throat. "H-he can't l-like me!"

"Why? Because it would make it harder for you to hate him?"

"I hate him either way," I snarled, the pain getting to me. I shrieked when it passed through my whole body.

"_Now_ will you go?" Seiren said exasperatedly.

"I-I don't know what he wants," I said weakly, bending over. The bell was too hot to even touch by now, it was so unbearable I was actually giving in.

"The first order is always to come to their side," she said calmly. "Afterwards, their voice will appear in your head, giving the order. You'll know on instinct where to find them."

"O-okay," I said, standing up straight. The pain faded a little, and I began walking, instinct leading me like a compass arrow pointing to the north. The pain was beginning to fade as I walked, and I could sense that I was getting closer.

He was sitting on the thick rim of a huge carved marble fountain, right in the centre of the garden. I glared. He smiled. Damn him, he has a gorgeous smile.

"Yuuki," he said softly, holding out an elegant hand. "Come here."

I paused for a second, only moving when I felt the bell heat up again. The Prince chuckled, and I restrained an urge to strangle him.

"Good girl," he continued as I sat next to him. I could feel my eyes turning mahogany- the warning sign of my temper rising. "You disobeyed me before. Did it hurt?" I said nothing, looking away. I felt him exhale slightly. "Yuuki, look at me."

I turned my head grudgingly, eyes burning. I was shocked to find that his eyes were gentle, not mocking. I felt his cool fingers brush my cheek. I couldn't help but close my eyes at the sensation.

"The last thing I want to do is hurt you," he said softly but firmly, his fingertips skidding over my skin. "So, obey me. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Ouji-sama," I said, tone laced with dislike. He gave a satisfied smile.

"Good," he replied. I couldn't help but notice how utterly gorgeous he looked in the moonlight- no, no, no; I refuse to think like that, ever. His voice snapped me back from my no doubt mind-erasing induced daze. "Seiren told me that you might be… defiant. Uncooperative. Defiant. Take your pick, I have plenty more."

"Are you quite enjoying yourself, Ouji-sama?" I asked, my words dripping with sarcasm, considering all the best ways to torture/murder him. "Because if that is all, I would like to return to my room. A certain pureblood gave me a sizable migraine by erasing an hour of memories."

He ignored my last comment. "It is getting close to dawn," he said calmly, looking out towards the sky, which was fading from indigo to pink to pale gold. "I see no reason why not."

"Good," I said, getting up and walking away, feeling seriously agitated. Honestly, he was so annoying. I mean, a total babe, but a brat. Damn it, why me? Me of all people, me, perhaps the one person in the universe who hates him? Well, actually, that's not true at all…

But come on. How is this supposed to work? It can't. End of story.

* * *

_~ Kaname's POV ~_

I smirked, watching her leave. I wonder how this will all work out? I already know that she hates me. But as my servant, this could get interesting.

"She will be a handful, Ouji-sama."

I turned to see Seiren a few metres away. I quirked up an eyebrow. "You think so, Seiren?" I asked smoothly. "Oh well. All the more fun for me."

"She is a dangerous enemy."

That amused me. "What makes you think that she will ever become my enemy?"

Seiren took a deep breath. "… Because…because her lover is… Zero Kiryu." I stiffened. That slime. I should have known. "He will manipulate her easily to do his will."

"How do you know about this?" I asked quietly. She shook her head, silver hair swishing.

"Sayori and I both know," she said, looking slightly guilty. "It was how we were able to give you that information on their association. Yuuki is closely involved with his works- and of course, she is a valuable asset to them." I snarled. Yes, Kiryu would do something low like that.

"How closely is she involved?" I asked, struggling to keep my temper.

"Very. She and Zero were childhood friends, and she became very close to him, considering what happened to his parents and brother. Although she doesn't completely agree with their ethos, she agrees with a lot, and that's enough. I think… I think that they plan to use her until they get what they want out of her, then…"

"Then what?" I said. I looked up at her. "… They plan to take her blood, don't they?"

"She has been providing Zero with her blood for years, slowing his descent to Level E," Seiren explained. "And although I think he has strong feelings for her- more possessive than anything else- he is more interested in your downfall. So… yes, ultimately, he will let them kill her for her blood. And under normal circumstances, I would not be worried- she would crush them- but they will catch her off-guard… she trusts Zero with her life."

I clenched my jaw. "When he finds out about this… that is, if he hasn't already, it will be cause for celebration in their ranks." This was worrying. Not only were they ready to use Yuuki to any end they pleased, they were willing to kill her. I was _not_ going to let that happen.

* * *

_~ Zero's POV ~_

I sighed, placing a hand over my exhausted eyes, shielding them from the dark room. Suddenly, I heard footsteps and I clenched my teeth, smelling who it was before they spoke.

"Hey," said a lazy voice. I looked up, glaring.

"What the hell do you want, Paul?"

"Aw, did I interrupt the baby's daydreaming?" He rejoined mockingly, grinning. I scowled, tipping back on my chair.

"Tell me what you want or get out," I said sharply. Paul shrugged, shaking dark hair out of his eyes.

"Fine. I just thought that you might like to know that that gorgeous pureblood you've got? She might not be yours anymore." I began to glare at him and his smug-ass face, feeling my eyes turning red. "Hey, don't shoot the messenger. If you're pissed, go try kill Kuran again. Try being the operative word."

"Shut up," I snarled, letting my chair fall forwards with a bang and turning away from him.

"Alright, fine, Kiryu. Let Kuran do your girl."

I turned rapidly, my temper barely under control. "What did you say?"

"I just got a fax," he said, waving a piece of folded paper. "From our informant in the palace. It seems that our dear little Yuuki is now that bastard's Still Doll."

I snatched the paper out of his hand and looked at the photo. It was Yuuki, and Kuran. He had his filthy hand on her cheek and she- she had her eyes closed, leaning into him. And around her neck, that little silver bell. I almost retched.

"Bastard," I hissed, my grip tightening on the paper. "_Bastard._"

"We could work this to our advantage," Paul said, looking at me oddly. "You could easily persuade Yuuki to get rid of him. You said it yourself- she's a great killer, and she hates the guy."

"We could try…" I said. I only just realised that blood was dripping from my hands, I had clenched my fists so hard. "I'll go tonight."

**~ Second Night: Ouji-sama/end ~**

* * *

**RECCOMENDED: You, Me and the Bourgeoisie by The Submarines**

**So many reviews! Must answer!**

**DARK: Thank you! My first review! :D  
Akira 91: Yay! Thank you!  
xxAlmightyKanamexx: Aw, thanks! ^_^  
stabpinmonkey: Thank you! And it is a little Alice in Wonderland, I guess, so it's not that weird. ^_^  
Lilcy: EEE! I'm a sucker for puppy-dog eyes! X/ Must… update…!  
The Three Gospels: *blushes * Yes… I'm sorry! But, uh, thank you….  
Inkmoon: Thank you! :)  
Caro: Oui, bien sûr! Merci beaucoup!  
Twi-Hard-Bitches-408: Yeah, but I always thought that it looked dark red when she was a vampire… plus, I wanted her to have less resemblance to Kaname. Thanks for the review! :)  
AzianCutieMiyan: Aw, thanks! ^_^  
Stoccarda: Thank you! And I have no intention of abandoning this story!**

**Yes, yes, yes, I know it's short, and I'm sorry… GOMENASAI! I have writers' block and another story is calling me… but I had to write this chapter first, and I kept changing it… GAH!**

**Anyway… another thanks to the lovely Three Gospels (who recently I realised are younger than me… whoa) who Beta Read this story despite my… terrible grammar and spelling… arigato, girls!**

**Whoo… okay, you guys know what to do! Arigato so much for so many reviews! I only expected about five! Okay… signing out, this is Blue Rose!**

**Ja Ne!**


	3. REWRITE

**~ REWRITE ~**

Yeah, Blue Rose here. I'm not even gonna say it. 'Cause trust me, the Three Gospels have already yelled at me plenty… * grins nervously * Yup, erm… the start of this story kinda made me collapse into a mess… I couldn't figure out how to write it… writers block, maybe?

**Anyway, I am going to re-write Still Doll, because so many of you love it. Please, PLEASE don't hate me. I am going to do my very best on the rewrite, and to do it well! It'll have the same name, same author and be even better!**

**Thank you to everyone who followed this story. Please don't abandon me now! I'm coming back! With many apologies…**

**Ja Ne (for now)!**


End file.
